1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides for a system to generate electricity from vehicular traffic and road infrastructure. Specifically, the United States' four million miles of roads can be used to create electricity through three primary means of passive energy systems described herein: (i) photovoltaic cells embedded in shoulders of roads, (ii) wind turbines placed in center dividers and/or on shoulders of roads and highways, and (iii) in-lane spring-loaded boards that allow for transduction of energy of passing cars into electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for alternative forms of energy to replace fossil fuels that are both being rapidly depleted worldwide and whose combustion products include “greenhouse” gases such as carbon dioxide. Alternatives to traditional fuels such as crop-derived ethanol and wind-based electricity have met with varying degrees of success. As China, India and other developing countries use more and more fossil fuels, the demand for alternatives to natural gas and coal for electricity production will only grow. A nuclear power plant, while clean of greenhouse gases, nevertheless requires years to come online due to the processes associated with permits and construction.
The present invention relates to alternative means for producing electricity. Most US electricity power is generated by burning coal or natural gas to drive steam turbines. The US is also one of the largest world producers of hydroelectric power. Thermal solar electrical generator facilities have existed for some time in California and are capable of producing electricity during sunlight hours. Dedicated wind farms have sprouted up both on land and in the sea.
The United States has one of the most sophisticated road networks in the world. From rural routes to cross-country interstates, the US has millions of paved miles. On those roads, American log more than 2.5 trillion miles per year. The energy expended by this travel is primarily from gasoline (including diesel). Most of the energy burned by a combustion engine is lost as heat.
The goal of the present invention is to take advantage of passive energy associated with US roads and car travel. Specifically, devices and methods described may be used to modify existing roads or be incorporated into new road construction so as to for allow maximal electricity generation from both sunlight hitting the road as well as passive energy associated with vehicular traffic. The present invention integrates multiple electrical energy generation methods to yield significant electricity production without any additional use of natural gas, coal, gasoline, or other fossil fuels. There is additionally no significant change in driving habits while the electricity is being produced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,871, Curtin describes making a photovoltaic device and mentions that it may be mounted on a road. He does not describe in detail how such a photovoltaic device is mounted on a road and certainly does not describe its integration into the shoulder of a highway so that the light-gathering element is flush with the pavement. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,933, Ahl describes a truck scale that involves putting a truck on an element that can measure the truck's weight. He does not suggested or reasonably describe a device that uses transient car or truck related spring compression to generate electricity for delivery to an electrical grid.